Aktifitas harian
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Drabble yang menceritakan kehidupan sehari-hari Naruto bersama dengan Ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki. Incest, Typo, Lime? Smut?


"Aku pulang!"

Suara derapan kaki langsung menyapa telinga Naruto, ia melihat seoramg wanita berambut merah darah tengah menatap garang dirinya. "Kau darimana saja! Ini sudah jam malam, dan kau masih keluyuran ke sembarang tempat!"

Pemuda pirang itu memutar bola matanya bosan, ia berjalan mendekat ke Kushina. "Kaachan, aku hanya-"

"Apa? Kau menyela perkataan Kaachan? Kau itu anak yang nakal!"

Kushina terus mengoceh, membuat pemuda itu bosan mendengar ocehan dari Kushina. Demgan cepat, dia menarik tubuh ramping Kushina, kemudian menyumbat ocehan Kushina dengan bibirnya.

Wajah wanita itu merona seketika, ia tidak tau harus bereaksi apa terhadap Naruto.

Naruto terus mengecap bibir plum Kushina, ia merasa kalau bibir dari Kushina itu sangat manis jika di cium seperti itu. Detik selanjutnya, Naruto melepas ciumannya, ia menatap wajah merona milik Kushina. "Jangan mengoceh lagi, atau Kaachan akan kusumbat lagi dengan bibirku." Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Kushina yang masih berdiri mematung.

Detik berikutnya, Kushina menyerukan nama anak semata wayangnya itu, membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengar seruan dari Kushina.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Hey, Naruto. Apa kau akan bermalas-malasan seperti itu?" Tanya Kushina yang saat ini sedang mengusap kedua tangannya yang basah akan air, dia selesai membersihkan semua piring kotor di dapur. "Kau di hari libur ini tidak ada kerjaan sama sekali."

"Jadi Kaachan mau aku bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto yang saat ini masih duduk di atas sofa.

"Umm, mungkin kau bisa mencari kerja atau melakukan hal lain?"

Berikutnya, Naruto menarik tubuh Ibunya itu untuk duduk di atas kedua pahanya, ia menatap wajah cantik Kushina dengan intens.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya di kedua bongkahan dada Kushina. Pemuda itu meremas salah satu buah dada Kushina dengan tangannya. "Mungkin kita bisa melakukan aktivitas ini, ya kan, Kaachan?"

"Le-lepas..." Gumam Kushina dengan wajahnya yang sudah merona, entah kenapa Naruto terlihat sangat seksi sekarang. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya, 'Ugh, Naruto sialan, kenapa aku sampai harus terangsang oleh dia sih.' batin Kushina.

"Tidak, sebelum kita menyelesaikan aktifitas ini." Naruto menyeringai menatap Kushina, dia pun mencium wanita itu dengan mesra.

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktunya dengan berhubungan seks.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Kushina menghela napasnya lelah, dia memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Dirinya sekarang berada di dalam kamarnya. Tubuh putih nan seksinya itu terpampang jelas bayangannya di depan cermin yang ada dikamarnya.

Dia hanya memakai bra hitam serta celana dalam berenda berwarna hitam. Terlihat sangat seksi untuk seorang wanita yang berusia 40 tahun. Wanita itu kemudian merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang kaku.

Dia kemudian berjalan menuju lemari, ia mengambil beberapa potong pakaian. Sebuah kaos berwarna orange, serta celana panjang berwarna biru tua. Namun saat dia akan memakai kedua pakaian itu, gerakannya di hentikan oleh sebuah tangan.

"Na-naruto! Kau mau apa?"

Pemuda pirang yang tengah menyeringai kepada Kushian itu, kemudian menarik semua pakaian Kushina, serta bra dan celana dalam wanita itu. Dia pun menuntun Kushina untuk tiduran di atas kasur.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kaachan sangat seksi..." Gumam Naruto memuji tubuh Indah milik Kushina.

Wanita itu langsung memasang wajah sombongnya. "Hmph! Itu karena aku merawat tubuhku hingga sedemikian rupa."

"Dan kau bertekuk lutut di hadapan penis besar ini."

Kushina langsung terdiam, ia melirik penis besar milik Naruto, semburat merah mulai menyelimuti wajah cantik milik Kushina. "Ba-baka."

Naruto menyeringai mendengar ucapan tsundere dari Kushina. "Nah, sekarang kita nikmati aktifitas ini." Pemuda itu langsung mencium bibir Kushina.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Setting waktu berubah-ubah.**


End file.
